Random Assortment of Tokyo Ghoul Oneshots
by Iamcute99
Summary: Literally just what the title implies. Just a random assortment of Tokyo Ghoul Oneshots (cause I stink at chapters). Genres will vary from story to story, so these are just base genres. Credit goes to my friend, Blue0203, for helping me with this idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Touka After Kaneki Left Anteiku for Aogiri

_I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, nor it's characters. They belong to Sui Ishida._

**The story starts with Touka in her room talking to herself. **

Touka sat alone in her room above the Anteiku coffee shop, she missed 3 of her shifts already, and Yoshimura was beginning to worry about her.

"Why?" Touka thought to herself. "Why would Kaneki leave? Why would he join those a-holes at Aogiri? Why would he join my brother? What is my brother trying to accomplish?"

All these questions flowed through her mind as she sat, knees resting under her chin.

She missed Kaneki.

She missed the way he always smiled (even when she was kicking his ass). She missed how kind he was to everyone, even when he was dealing with his "Am I a Ghoul or a Human Phase" (god that was annoying cause she had to kick his ass A LOT then). She missed him coming into her room to cheer her up when she was down. But most of all, she missed him. Yes, just him. His presence was enough to make her feel happy, and not make her feel like an outcast to the rest of the world just because she was born a ghoul.

"I-I want him back."

Touka clutched her pillow to her chest, she was crying now.

"No, no I refuse to cry, I refuse to be weak."

Touka threw her pillow brashly and wiped her tears. She knew that if she showed weakness, other ghouls would notice, and take that advantage to overpower her.

"I can't be weak!" She got up and punched her wall with the same strength and force as a sledgehammer. "I can't!" She kept punching until her knuckles began to bleed.

She looked down at her hands in disgust, and cringed when she wiped the blood off with her shirt. "I didn't realize how weak I was."

"Damn them, damn them all, damn every last one of those Aogiri a-holes. DAMN THEM!"

Touka kicked her bed and a pillow went flying. She caught it; it was a rabbit.

"Tch." She threw it on the ground, reminded of the day she faced Mado; both with the mask, and without. She'd killed him when she wasn't wearing it; so he needed to die because he saw her face. But, that was also the day Kaneki wore HIS mask for the first time; but he let Amon go.

"Was it because he was weak?" Touka thought to herself. "Why did Kaneki let that a-hole Dove go?" Touka laughed, "To think, Kaneki let him go and how does he repay us? Hunts us down to Jason's lair and kills every ghoul he sees."

Not that it mattered; he would never care about ghouls. He was just a human, and all humans were ruthless and cruel towards ghouls; except Kaneki. Kaneki tried to understand ghouls, he tried to fit in both worlds the best he could and see things from both perspectives.

Then Touka began to realize something. Yes, she missed Kaneki, but why? What reason did she have for missing him, and wanting him back? What did he do to her that made her long for him?

Was it his innocent smile? His love of books? His flat-out adorableness? His intelligence? His age? The way he blushed that was so cute it made Touka's heart skip a beat? The constant approval and nagging of her friend about him being Touka's "boyfriend?"

Touka clutched her chest. Falling a back, she tripped and fell onto her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to wonder. "What-what am I feeling? Why is my heart racing? Why am I longing for him?"

"Is this, love?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mad props to my friend Blue0203 for saving my story before it went to hell, literally. Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with school and just genuinely lost interest as my mind decided to forsake any ideas that could be conjured up. Hope you like it, comments are always appreciated. :) **

Touka stood in place, looking off into the distance. She wanted to leave, needed to leave, but didn't. She had to face this problem head on, not matter what might happen to her. The scent of the ghoul she was meeting found it's way into her nose, causing her to wrinkle her nose a little. She kept her gag down, feeling as though she reacting a little too violently to the scent.

If it was anyone else, she would feel at ease, not as tense. Although, she was fine with nipping this little problem in the ass at the moment, too. She felt strong at the moment.

She sighed, letting herself daydream for a bit. She knew she should keep her guard up because of who she was meeting, but she couldn't. Her tense muscles and uneasy mind were tiring her quickly. Hoping that the man making her feel so much would hurry up and get there, Touka let herself fall deeper into her mind.

A footstep echoing in the wind brought her out of her own consciousness.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" A male voice said. Touka looked up to see someone who she didn't want to meet. The man started walking slowly toward his sister. "You always were my pesky big sister. Always being tough, always fighting for the 'good guys,' always better than me!" Ayato swung his fist, hitting Touka right in the stomach. Touka didn't stand a chance when he attacked her all of a sudden because he was much faster than her. "But you were always weaker."

Touka grunted, doubling over in pain, her short and jagged breaths being the result. How did one punch, _from her brother_, do that to her?

"What's wrong? Did big sis get knocked out already? And just with one punch, hmph. I wanted to have more fun with you." Ayato feigned disappointment saying this. He kicked Touka in the stomach, taking her down to the ground.

"Shut up." Touka spat at him. "Just shut the hell up!"

She pushed her pain aside, her pride getting the better of her. She couldn't lose to him, not him, anyone but him. If she lost, it meant he was right about her being weak, and about their father being a good-for nothing man. She couldn't let him say that, not about their dad.

Touka stumbled to push herself onto her feet, dizziness forcing itself into her mind, no matter how much she tried to push it down. She managed to get up, and even mustered up enough energy to lunge at Ayato, and Ayato— who was too busy gloating to notice— wasn't fast enough, and felt Touka's nails dig into the flesh on his shoulder and chest.

"GAHHH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Ayato screamed in anger as he shuffled back, blood starting to seep from the incisions left by his sister. "You stupid fucking bitch!"

Touka felt hunger deep down in her stomach, but tried forced it away, shaking her hand to try to get her brother's blood off her hand. The hunger was unbearable, but she wouldn't even dare think about cannibalism, not her disgusting brother.

"You're a disgrace to our father's name." Touka said as she loomed over her injured brother. Her shadow covered the man she now hated, but used to love. Her old feelings trying to get back up but being pushed down. "You don't even deserve our family name for what you've done."

"Our '_father_'," Ayato began, sneering the word 'father' while gasping for breath as he spoke, "was a spineless coward who deserved to get caught by the CCG!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Touka rushed forward and carved a hole into her brother's stomach. Her hand felt warm and sticky inside her brother's stomach, and she pulled it out quickly.

Ayato stumbled back and fell to the ground. Coughing up blood, his hand instinctively went to his stomach to guard his wound. It was deep and gushing the warm, gory liquid that he liked to call blood, _his_ blood, from his body. This wasn't a wound he could dick around with. He needed to get to Aogiri fast and get help.

"You killed innocent people. You destroyed countless people. You tore families apart. You teamed up with Jason for Christ's sake. And you took Kaneki away from us, away from me. You heartless bastard! DIE!" Touka screamed the last part, rushing toward the fatally injured ghoul, who she called her brother.

Touka let her kaguna take over. The weapon she uses against ghouls, which can effect a ghoul's ability to heal, sprouted from her upper back near her shoulders. The feather look-a-likes spread out behind her, creating her 'wings'. The spiky feathers glowed in the moon light. The light reflected off of them, stinging one of Ayato's eyes, but not blinding it.

Ayato stared in horror, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack because of his wound.

"Your mistake was coming here. You knew this was going to happen. You knew I wouldn't be able to reign my emotions in. So, why did you come? Why did you choose to endanger yourself? Why not choose survival?" Touka finished her questioning, looking desperately at Ayato. A tear fell from her eyes, her emotions being too much.

"I'm giving up on life."

That line ran through Touka's head, not leaving at all. The line that condemned her brother to death would haunt her for the rest of her life. She would never be able to forget about those 5 words.

Ayato gave Touka a small nod, encouraging his death. Encouraging his potential killer to finish the job. Touka strengthened her heart and let her spikes loose on her brother. They ran down on every part of his body, causing him to gasp in pain. Touka cringed and looked away, not being able to bear seeing this.

"Thank you…, Nee-san…" Ayato smiled softly at his sister, right before taking his last breath.

Touka falls to her knees, staring at her dead brother in horror with tears falling.

A life is lost, but a solution to a problem is found.


End file.
